


The Morning-After Panic

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [63]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, During Canon, Embarrassment, F/F, Morning After, POV Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy doesn’t know how to work Miranda’s fancy coffee machine, and she’s freaking the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning-After Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrriliketigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Andy/Miranda - morning after.

Andy doesn’t know how to work Miranda’s fancy coffee machine, and she’s freaking the fuck out.

There’s plenty to be freaking out about—Miranda’s ex-husband is long gone but he could still come back for any number of his nice Armani suits, the girls are at a sleepover in Pine Hill but who knows when they’ll be home, she’s wearing one of Miranda’s silk robes that feels like whispers on her skin and costs more than her entire apartment complex, and she just wants a cup of coffee to help her make sense of how she ended up exactly where she was that autumn morning.

“Top button on the left,” a familiar voice says from behind her, bland and impatient. “My god, you’re her assistant and you can’t figure out a coffee machine?”

She wasn’t expecting _that_ , of all things.

Andy squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, willing herself to wake up from this nightmare, but she knows Emily is still there. She turns around to see Emily ready for a day out—heels, designer dress, and blow-out, of course—with three hangers from the dry-cleaners over her arm. She’s got the snarkiest grin on her face and Andy just wants to smack it off.

“Thanks,” is all she can muster before pressing the button on the coffee maker.

Emily just rolls her eyes and leaves the keys on the counter. “Fix your hair before she wakes up, for chrissakes.”

Andy groans, the sound muffled by the brewing coffee.


End file.
